Card backing
The card backing is the reverse side of a Yu-Gi-Oh! card. The following backings have appeared in various Yu-Gi-Oh! media. Manga Back-JP-Manga.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Back-JP-Manga-DM-color.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! (color bunkoban) Back-Manga-AV-ActionCard.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Action Cards Toei anime Back-Anime-Toei.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Back-Anime-Toei-2.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie NAS anime Back-Anime-DM.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! through Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Japanese) and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL (English dub, starting from episode 9 ending at 25) Back-Anime-2.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL season 1 (episodes 1–8 in the dub) Back-Anime-ZX-Wood.png | Wooden cards of the Duel Sanctuary in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL seasons 2–6, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Back-Anime-ZX.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL seasons 2–6 and Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (stylization) Back-ZX-Site.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL site on Tv Tokyo ActionCardBacking.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Action Cards Bandai Back-Bandai.png | Bandai TCG and OCG Back-JP.png | Japanese OCG Back-AE.png | Asian-English OCG Back-KR.png | Korean OCG Back-EN.png | TCG ObelisktheTormentor-GBI-AE-Back.png | Obelisk the Tormentor SlifertheSkyDragon-GBI-AE-Back.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon TheWingedDragonofRa-GBI-AE-Back.png | The Winged Dragon of Ra Back-WCPS2007.png | "Get Your Game On!" card offered at WC07 tournament SummonedSkull-SDY-NA-C-UE-Sample-Back.jpg | "Summoned Skull" as a Sample promotional card in the TCG DuelistIDCard-2000-JP-C-Back.png | "Duelist ID Card" from Konami official tournament 2000 participation card Other Back-MCBB.png | Konami's Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (''Monster Capsule: Breed and Battle'' promotional cards) Back-GBS1.png | Konami's Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (''Duel Monsters'' promotional cards) StrategyCard-EN-Back.png | Original Strategy Cards StrategyCard-DPYG-EN-Back.png | Duelist Pack: Yugi Strategy Cards StrategyCard-DP12-KR-Back.png | Duelist Pack: Yuma Strategy Cards Korean OCG Video games Back-DOR-VG.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses Back-EDS-VG.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Back-FMR-EN-VG.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories Back-FMR-VG-MillenniumItemCard.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories Millennium Item Cards Back-GX04-EN-VG.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 Back-TF04-EN-VG-MysticalCardsofLight.png | Card backing in the artwork of "Mystical Cards of Light" from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 '' Back-TF-EN-VG.png | Card backing of a card on the field from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4, 5 and 6 '' Back-WC09-JP-VG-Title.png | Card backing shown on the title screen of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator Back-WC11-JP-VG.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus Back-BAM-EN-VG.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM in the Deck Back-BAM-EN-VG-Field.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM on the field Back-DA-EN-VG.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Arena Back-DAR-EN-VG.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Arena Back-DG-EN-VG.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation Notes * The Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses card backing makes an appearance on sleeves sold during the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's era with "1996 KAZUKI TAKAHASHI" written close to the bottom. * In the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's when a king card is shown to introduce Jack Atlas, the back of the card is the one used in the card game. * This back is also shown in the episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! when Joey fought against Espa Roba when Roba thought that Joey can't activate two Graceful Dice in the same turn. * You can also see this back in the duel between Yugi and the Rare Hunter that used Exodia in the card "Lightforce Sword". * This back was used on the card game and was altered with the Konami logo and the Yu-Gi-Oh! logo that differs between OCG cards and TCG cards. * Starting with Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, the card backings begin to more closely resemble the OCG/TCG backing, as opposed to the simplified design used in earlier series (it was not present in the dub after episode 8 as they still used the old back design until episode 25). The second design introduced during the World Duel Carnival somewhat resemble the Xyz Monster summoning portal. * Through some of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL episodes 25 and onward, some scenes have cards with the old backing. Most of them were corrected in the English dub.